I've Had Enough
by Anjelis
Summary: What happens when Dino Cavallone has had enough? D18 pairing as well as 6918 pairing!
1. Prologue

"You never appreciate someone until they've gone."

"If you love something, let it go. If it was ment to be, it will come back to you"

"People so seldom say I love you And then it's either too late or the love goes. So when I tell you I love you, It doesn't mean I know you'll never go, Only that I wish you didn't have to."

"You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll be in my heart."

"Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart."

Hibari Kyoya never thought that Dino would leave like that. The amount of times that Herbivore would call out "Kyoya! Ti Amo!" was countless. 184 to be exact.  
Hibari most definitely didn't think Dino would ever utter the words,

"I've had enough"

Hidden eyes had turned away from the surprised hedgehog and the last thing he saw was a blonde head of hair disappear behind the door.

Never to return.


	2. 1 Lie in the Morning

Just like to thank those who've reviewed already! You're aweshomes!  
Anyway, this is chapter 1. Hope it's okay.  
Btw, a hint - reviews give me encouragement for more chapters quicker!

XP

* * *

...

**_"If you love something, let it go. If it was ment to be, it will come back to you"_**

...

.

Sometimes Dino Cavallone didn't know what to do anymore.

.

Sure he could handle his 5000 strong Mafia.

Sure he could handle most of Reborn's trials (now)  
And Dino could almost handle his ex-student, Hibari Kyoya

He just couldn't handle heart break.

He had been prepared for death, as well as rejection. Yet somehow it didn't cross the Bronco's mind to think about leaving Kyoya himself.  
That was before he fully realised the extent of Mukuro's and Kyoya's relationship.

Of course he was jealous. He was Insanely Jealous. He loved Kyoya, and he found no fault at constantly telling him that. But Kyoya was wild, Kyoya was not a possession. Therefore Dino couldn't exactly steal him away and declare him as his.

How could he do such a thing to KYOYA?

How?

So Dino accepted it. He ignored the twang his heart made at every mention of Mukuro.  
He ignored the rips his felt inside when he spotted them kissing.  
Mukuro would force Kyoya, grabbing his cheeks and hungrily kissing him. The cloud guardian would slowly accept the Mist, kissing back with as much passion as the other. Kyoya would hook his legs around the other's waist and press himself as close as possible to him, giving himself to the damned Pineapple.

Of course that would tear Dino's heart out.

Kyoya was Kyoya. And everyone knows you can't tame him.

Every time Dino saw Kyoya he would smile, ruffle his hair and envelop him in a Dino-style hug. Of course every time that happened Hibari would push him away, a slightly redness tingeing his cheek.

But Kyoya was Kyoya. And that thought encouraged Dino somehow.

.

###

.

Dino woke up, yawned, and stretched his arms above his head.  
Thump. A dull sound echoed in the morning silence.  
Dino's head shot sideways, his gaze falling on the eyes of an irritated carnivore.  
"Opps"  
"Caaavaaallone…"  
Crap.  
"Hey it's not often you sleep with your head on my arm!" the Blondie protested, smiling down at his ex-student.

"I'll bite you to death"

The black hair of the smaller man was ruffled and framed the angry expression cutely. The mafia boss couldn't help but hug him, much to the other's irritation. Though the blush etched on his face told Dino opposite.  
"Ah, sometimes I wish we could stay like this forever"  
Silence.  
Dino grinned to himself and secretly smelt Hibari's hair. He loved everything about Kyoya. From the ruffleness of his hair to the feet that arch in the air when he reaches his climax.  
They lay in silence, under a warm blanket, and Dino was content. Hibari curled up to the man and rested his head on his shoulder again. Ahh, the Italian lived for these rare times.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii"

Kyoya picked up his cell and glanced at the screen.

"Mukuro?"  
"..."

Dino smiled sadly. Ah, rare time over. It was always like this. He would get to spend time with him and then suddenly it was ripped away. Why couldn't he stay with him! WHY? Kyoya was… he wasn't his and Dino knew that. He knew that but… it still hurt. Dino inwardly sighed. Time to act as if it's okay. What should it be? Romario wants him for some paperwork? The usual 'meeting' excuse? Or should he say "Stay here, don't go"? No, that would be too selfish. Dino sat up and looked at his watch. "Ah!" He glanced at Hibari, smiling apologetically. "I forgot! Sorry Kyoya!" Dino placed his hands together "I have a meeting this morning" He scrambled to get his trousers, tripping over as one leg was inside out. As soon as he was dressed, the Italian smiled at Kyoya, and rushed out of the door.

"Damn it"  
The mafia boss fell back on the closed front gate and knelt to the ground. Blonde hair hide weeping eyes and hands gripped nothing.

.

Nothing.

But he wanted Kyoya's everything.

* * *

To anomolo:  
Yeah. I once had this random conversation with my little bros friend about KHR, and even he admitted Kyoya is amazing.

To loveless996  
Thanks, somehow I write sad stories XP

To Jusrecht  
Haha its okay.


End file.
